Hielo y Fuego
by Azu
Summary: 31 de diciembre, noche para estar con los amigos y personas que amas... Cosa que no esperaban hacer Horohoro y Len, y sin embargo se encontraron. Después de 4 años y un recuerdo bochornoso... Oneshot, Horo x Len. FELIZ CUMPLE MALE!


**Hielo y Fuego**

Podían llamarle cobarde. Miedica si lo preferían, porque lo era. El gran Len de la dinastía Tao, había faltado a su compromiso por miedo. 4 años eran muchos y ahora, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, volvía a ser el crío que evitaba sus asuntos como si así fueran a solucionarse. No pensaba que el simple hecho de verle le iba a provocar esa sensación que no llegaba a comprender: pánico, ansiedad y deseo. Él, que fue criado para que su único sentimiento a aflorar fuese la ira, se dejaba intimidar por la presencia de quien fue su rival, pero siempre su amigo…

Caminaba por una calle bastante transitada, escondido tras la bufanda hasta la nariz. A su alrededor sólo habían parejas y grupos de amigos yendo a fiestas, reuniones familiares y hoteles desde donde ver con su amado el nuevo año. Todo esto causaba repulsión al chino, el cual no tenía dónde ir.

Había ido a Japón por la invitación que recibió, como todos los años, de Yoh. Siempre iniciaba el año en la pensión Funbari pero cuán fue su sorpresa al releer la carta y ver que, "por suerte", los ainus estarían presentes en la celebración. Ya era demasiado tarde como para volver a China, tendría que pasar los días encerrado en el hotel. Procuraría pasarse la mañana siguiente a darle su regalo de navidad a Yoh y a Anna, bien temprano para que entonces el peliazul siguiese dormido.

No sabía por qué, cómo ni desde cuando, pero en el momento en el que leyó su nombre en la carta, tuvo ganas de amenazar con una bomba a su propio avión para que diese la vuelta. Tal vez todo eso tuviera que ver con lo que pasó en el día del regreso de América… Len sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, para apartarse esas ideas. No iba a volver a lo mismo, había pasado ya mucho tiempo.

A medida que iba oscureciendo, las calles se vaciaban. Serían eso de las 9 pero al estar en Diciembre, perfectamente parecía media noche. De los establecimientos se apreciaba música y gritos de la gente, hablando y saludándose. En los edificios, las luces estaban encendidas y los cristales dejaban ver a familias jugando, mujeres y abuelas preparando la cena y, en los balcones de los más seguidores de lo occidental, las luces de los árboles de navidad cambiaban de color constantemente. En las televisiones de los escaparates y las grandes pantallas de los edificios de empresas se veían anuncios y algún que otro spot típico de noche vieja, esperando para transmitir el año nuevo desde alguno de los lugares más famosos y concurridos.

Tan sumido en su mundo iba el chico que no se dio cuenta de que, en el mismo estado que él, otra persona iba en su dirección. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban en el suelo y en una posición bastante comprometedora. Len, debido a la diferencia de volumen con aquella persona, acabó abajo, con los ojos cerrados porque se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Auch… Lo siento, ¿estás bien? No me di cuenta de que…

Perfecto, ahora además sufría de alucinaciones. No era bastante con pensar en él prácticamente a diario que ahora imaginaba oír su maldita voz. De repente, el cuerpo sobre sí se tensó, aparte de que no había terminado su frase. Len abrió los ojos para vez qué pasaba y se encontró con una cara demasiado conocida, mediando entre el espanto y la alegría (esta apreciable por el brillo de sus ojos).

El tiempo se paró alrededor de los dos. No había gente, ni estaciones, ni frío a su alrededor. Estaban ellos, quienes se habían estado evitando durante tanto tiempo, y el suelo en el que se encontraban, sin moverse como si estuvieran clavados. Ya no había escapatoria, tendrían que afrontarlo. El chico al que, hace cuatro años, besó mientras dormía. Horohoro.

-L-len… ¿Qué haces aquí? –el ainu pudo pronunciar esas palabras después de varios intentos, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez. El otro decidió pasar a la defensiva, pues no sabía cómo afrontar esa situación.

-¿Ahora mismo? Pues ser aplastado por un estúpido ainu cabeza-maceta que no sabe mirar mientras anda –Horo se levantó con rapidez y le tendió la mano para ayudarle. Len, a pesar de algo rojo y mirando para otro lado, la aceptó y tras levantarse, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa- ¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues ayudar a un chino torpe a levantarse –contestó, con el mismo sarcasmo usado antes por el primero. Los dos, frente a frente, no sabían qué decir o qué pensar. Un silencio bastante incómodo se hizo en la sección de calle que ocupaban, esperando ser roto por alguno de los chicos los cuales, no parecían tener demasiada intención de ello.

-Bueno… y… ¿tú no vas a la casa de Yoh? Deben estar esperando a que aparezcas, no has aparecido en año nuevo ni una vez de 4 años.

-Dejé a Pilika allí y quise salir a tomar el aire, pero ahora no hay ningún taxi que pueda llevarme –intuía que preguntarle a Tao sería lo mismo que preguntarle a una pared, la respuesta sería nada. Se fijó en los cambios que había tenido desde que no se veían: aumento de estatura, los hombros más anchos y rasgos formados; aunque en su cara persistía aquella mueca de ironía, que tantas veces le había molestado, enfurecido y, para qué engañarnos, atraído en el tiempo que pasaron juntos por el torneo de shamanes. Nunca podría decirle que si estaba ahí era porque pensaba que iría a la fiesta de Yoh.

-¿Y vas a quedarte aquí parado toda la noche? Se me pasaron las ganas de ir allí, pensaba tomar algo en un bar que seguro está abierto. Te invito a algo si prometes no recordar viejos tiempos e intentar congelarme –añadió, con su mismo tono borde de siempre, pero con una extraña mueca parecida a cuando se quiere ocultar una sonrisa.

Horohoro lo meditó interiormente: ¿qué otra opción le quedaba? En la pensión, su hermana le torturaría para averiguar por qué no se había presentado, así que no podía volver. Y dejar a Len… lo que no habría querido era encontrárselo, ya no había nada que hacer. Asintió imperceptiblemente, aunque los suficiente para que el otro se diese por satisfecho. Comenzaron a andar en silencio hasta llegar a un antro bastante oscuro, con una larga barra y varias mesas pequeñas.

El ainu se preguntaba desde cuándo Len iba a lugares de ese estilo, se lo veía más en algún sitio de snobs o en el mismo hotel. Se sentaron de la barra y el chino pidió por ambos. Por la confianza con que trataba al camarero, se veía que no era la primera vez que estaba allí. Había unas cuantas mesas ocupadas, se veían las figuras en la penumbra, y hablaban en un tono bajo. El peliazul miró la copa que acababan de servirle, la levantó, y miró a través de su contenido. Tal vez nos sería tan malo estar con Len; ambos habían madurado y… y no tenía por qué salir el tema del torneo de shamanes, ¿verdad?

Esa copa pasó a otro par más, y esta a la siguiente. No habían dejado de hablar en el tono confidente del establecimiento, mientras bebían. Charlaban sobre sus vidas y lo que había pasado en esos años. Len había empezado a trabajar en una empresa multinacional, de la que su familia era dueña. Viajaba bastante y cada vez que podía pasaba por Tokio (de ahí que conociera el bar). Mucha gente quería hacer negocios con el heredero de los Tao, el chico que entró por sí mismo en una empresa de tal categoría sin haber necesitado pisar la universidad.

Por su parte, Horohoro iba a empezar a estudiar derecho, cosa que sorprendió al chino, y había sido uno de los mejores en la selectividad. Además de los estudios, trabajaba un par de días en semana en una sociedad ecologista, donde también podrían servirle en un futuro sus estudios de abogacía. Ahora estaba instalado en Hirosaki, con Pilika, y había hecho un hueco para venir por las navidades. El detalle que se le "olvidó" comentar era la verdadera razón de su ausencia en las fiestas los años anteriores.

Los efectos del alcohol hicieron que la conversación fuera tomando otros rumbos y acabó adentrando a los dos en zonas que nunca deberían haber pisado. Prueba de ello fue cuando el norteño le preguntó a su amigo cómo le habían ido las relaciones durante ese tiempo.

-Si te dijera la verdad, no me creerías. ¿Y tú qué, conseguiste a tu ansiada novia? ¿O sigues tan solterón como cuando volvimos de América? –ambos se percataron de hasta dónde habían llegado. Len se maldijo interiormente por haber mencionado el torneo de shamanes, y a Horo pareció subírsele todo el alcohol a la cabeza de repente, por el color que adquirió.

-Yo… no he… -una sonrisa irónica en el rostro del otro le hizo saber lo evidente que era la respuesta- De todas formas, ¿qué te importa? Además, tu culpa es. Si no hubieras… si no me hubieses… ¡Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso! –se calló de golpe. Los dos sabían de qué estaba hablando y el peliazul se reprochaba el haberse ido de la lengua. Se levantó de repente dejando unos billetes en la mesa para pagar las copas (a pesar de que Len le dijo que iba a invitar) y salió con rapidez del establecimiento. Antes de darse cuenta siquiera, el chino también estaba en la calle siguiéndole. Iban a aclarar las cosas, le encontraría y se lo diría.

_.-.-.Flashback.-.-._

_En el avión privado de los Oyamada viajaban de vuelta todos los japoneses y Len. Después del indeciso final del torneo, se dispusieron a retomar sus vidas cotidianas volviendo cada uno en sus hogares. Aquella aventura había sigo agotadora y, si le incluíamos la duración del viaje, obteníamos a varios shamanes dormidos en el hombro de su compañero. Una de estos fue Anna, la cual estaba plácidamente dormida en el hombro de su prometido. Quién diría que la fría sacerdotisa tuviese una expresión tan plácida al dormir. Ryu también roncaba sonoramente, usando la cabeza de Manta como almohada._

_Y, cómo no, Horohoro también dormía. Este no lo hacía sobre nadie, estaba recargado en la ventanilla, pero la falta de asientos al ser un avión privado hizo que su acompañante fuese el chino. Este miraba de reojo al ainu, cada uno de esos casi imperceptibles movimientos de los músculos al respirar o cambiar ligeramente de posición. Len no había intentado despertarlo, le gustaba más esa versión tranquila del chico de Hokkaido. Antes de poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, dirigida al shaman de hielo. ¿Por qué ese idiota tenía aquellos efectos sobre él?_

_Un suspiro salió de la boca de Horo, seguramente le molestaría el asiento al dormir. Por el gesto del contrario, Tao no tuvo otro remedio que fijarse en sus labios: entreabiertos, ligeramente húmedos… Antes de darse cuenta estaba prácticamente encima de él, podía sentir su aliento en su cara. Tragó saliva. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Él era Horohoro, el estúpido ainu, a parte de su amigo y un hombre… Pero sus dudas dejaron de existir cuando, gracias a la gravedad y a un ligero movimiento del avión, sus labios se rozaron. _

_La mente de Len se nubló, no podía pensar. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal y cuando su cerebro procesó lo que estaba ocurriendo, hizo que se separase del peliazul con brusquedad. La respiración del chino estaba agitada y su cara completamente roja. ¡Le había besado! Entonces sintió la vista de alguien fijada en sí. _

_Recorrió con su mirada el avión, Manta tecleaba en el ordenador y los demás seguían dormidos. Sólo se podría haber dado cuenta alguien, Yoh. Le dedicó una de sus más fieras expresiones, de la cual hasta la itako estaría envidiosa, intentando transmitirle con los ojos todas las amenazas que se le pasaban por la cabeza. En cambio, Asakura simplemente le sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que no diría nada. _

_Len volvió su cabeza hacia el que descansaba a su lado. Sólo había sido un pequeño trastorno. Nadie más tenía por qué enterarse y no tenía por qué volver a ocurrir. Además, estaba dormido y nunca se enteraría, ¿qué podría pasar? Tan sólo estaba dormido…_

_.-.-.Fin Flashback.-.-._

…o al menos eso era lo que, durante 4 años, el chino había creído. Pero por lo que acababa de decirle, había estado muy despierto durante el beso. Ahora se encontraba en mitad de una calle semi-desértica, siguiendo sin mucha dificultad al ainu. Sin mucha dificultad excluyendo el hecho de la rapidez con que corría el peliazul. Pero el otro no iba a quedarse atrás y, acortando por un par de callejones, consiguió sujetarle del brazo en una parte de la calle tras unos almacenes, donde no había nadie.

-…suéltame –pudo murmurar Horo- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! –en vez de hacer lo que le exigía, Tao le sujetó con más fuerza aún. Tiró de él, obligándole a encararle. Si había habido alguna diferencia entre sus fuerzas, ahora esta era nula, y si Horo se giró, fue por decisión propia.

Len se sorprendió al ver que el rostro del otro estaba completamente teñido de rojo, cosa que causaba un gran contraste con su color de pelo. Estaba seguro que no era por el alcohol. Nunca había visto esa expresión en su cara, ni aquel brillo en sus ojos. Pero en otros ojos sí, una vez que su hermana le había fotografiado cuando andaba despistado pensando en el peliazul. Aquel brillo en los ojos, el mismo que adquiría el propio Tao al pensar en la persona a quien agarraba del brazo.

Sintió un irreprimible deseo de repente, su mente volvió a nublarse. Fue lo mismo que en aquel avión de vuelta a Japón. Y, dando el mismo resultado, entes de que ninguno pudiese reaccionar, el chino cerró sus ojos e hizo que sus labios se unieran con los del ainu. Sintió el mismo escalofrío por la espalda, pero esta vez no se separó. Estaba seguro de que no le separaría ni se marcharía, sobre todo cuando el otro le contestó al beso.

En un gesto instintivo Horo cerró los ojos y posó su mano en la cintura del shaman de ojos dorados, asegurando el contacto. Len aflojó el agarre en el brazo y subió la mano hasta la mejilla de Horo, la cual rozó antes de hundir los dedos en el abundante pelo negro que éste tenía en la nuca. Atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí, si es que se podía, se abrió paso en la boca del contrario. No tuvo que ejercer mucha presión pues la otra boca se abrió nada más sentirle, dejándose a él y, a los pocos segundos, respondiéndole.

Cuando se separaron, seguían con los ojos cerrados. Apoyaron una frente con la otra y no se movieron un solo milímetro de esa posición, querían guardar aquel momento en sus memorias. Al final, Len rompió aquel agradable silencio.

-…Te dije… que si supieras la verdad no me creerías, ¿cierto? –el contrario asintió, recordando la conversación de momentos antes- …no me creerías porque… en estos cuatro años… no he visto, deseado ni pensado en una sola mujer… porque… no he dejado de pensar en el maldito día en el que te besé –consiguió decir, a pesar de lo que conllevaban esas palabras. Se podría decir que se le estaba declarando. En ese momento una ráfaga de aire frío traspasó la calle, haciendo que irremediablemente Len temblara.

-¿Tienes frío? Yo estoy acostumbrado a esto y no me di cuenta… deberíamos ir a algún lugar cerrado. ¿Tu hotel… tu hotel está cerca? –el grado de color en la cara del norteño aumentó considerablemente, por la pregunta que acababa de hacer. El chino se separó y miró a ambos lados de la calle.

-Sí, estamos a un par de calles, no hay que andar mucho. Después de la que has dado corriendo, casi llegamos –añadió, con un deje de gracia. El ainu empezó a andar murmurando algo que sonaba a "pues a qué esperas", a pesar de no saber dónde se encontraba el hotel. Len le alcanzó y, tras decirle que era hacia la dirección contraria a la que había tomado, se dirigieron al hotel.

Por la fachada del edificio se podía deducir que, cada habitación por noche, no iba a salir exactamente barata. Todo el exterior estaba cubierto por inmensos espejos, probablemente de aquellos que desde el interior son simples cristales. En la entrada no había nadie pues los empleados de guardia habían montado una pequeña fiesta en uno de los salones para empleados. Sin decirse nada subieron al ascensor y después llegaron a una de las suites. Aquel lugar era mucho más acogedor que el exterior de un almacén; había calefacción y la habitación era inmensa. El chino dijo algo sobre una ducha y se dirigió al baño anexo.

Horo se quitó la chaqueta, hacía calor allí para estar con tanta ropa, y se tumbó en la cama. Así era como vivían los señoritos ricos, y no de acoplado en la casa de un amigo como hacía él. Miró por la cristalera que hacía de pared lateral, el cielo estaba completamente nublado. "Tal vez nieve", pensó el ainu. Del baño llegaba el sonido del agua, este intentaba no pensar demasiado en el cuerpo del chico, desnudo bajo la ducha.

Al poco se relajó y se incorporó, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Cuando dejó de oírse el sonido del agua, Len apareció por la puerta del baño con tan sólo unos pantalones y una toalla en el cuello, seguido por el vapor del agua caliente. Fue hasta la cama, sentándose tan cerca del ainu que este podía sentir la humedad de su piel. Inconscientemente la mirada de Horo vagó por el cuerpo del otro, causándole a este un fuerte sonrojo, aunque nada de incomodidad.

Len se dispuso a hablar pero ningún sonido, excluyendo un pequeño gemido, salió de sus labios; estos habían sido invadidos por los del japonés. Estar de lado era bastante incómodo por lo que Horohoro lo cogió por la cintura y lo sentó encima de sí. Llevaban demasiado tiempo deseando aquello como para sentir algún tipo de pudor, reproche o arrepentimiento. Sólo existía la atracción mutua y algo de vergüenza por parte del chino, al cual no le hacía gracia lo más mínimo estar en esa posición, destruyendo la imagen de dureza, frialdad y hombría que tanto le había costado conseguir. En un intento por tomar el control de la situación, presionó con más fuerza los labios del peliazul, cuyo resultado fue una situación más comprometedora todavía: Horo se había caído hacia atrás y estaban tumbados uno encima del otro.

Pese a todo, no rompieron aquel beso, que se fue profundizando cada vez más. Las manos inquietas de Tao le ayudaron al otro a quitarse la camiseta, que en esos momentos no hacía más que estorbar. Cada uno exploraba el torso del contrario mientras se hacían a la idea de cómo iba a acabar eso. Al ainu le asaltó el temor por unos instantes, al caer en la cuenta de lo que conllevaba aquello. Rápidamente cambió posiciones para quedar él arriba, pudiendo apreciar Len una mueca de bochorno. Encaró una ceja a modo de pregunta, quería saber por qué había parado de repente. Horohoro le besó suavemente para después acercar sus labios al oído de este. Con voz ronca por la agitación y enorme bochorno, formuló la frase que le inquietaba. El chino se sonrojó de golpe, no sabía cómo tanta sangre podía acumularse a la vez en dos sitios diferentes, y tragó saliva; aquello no le iba a gustar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Horohoro sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura desde atrás. Sonrió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los que ahora jugueteaban con su vientre. Decidió que el atenderle a él era más importante que seguir mirando por la cristalera. Como hizo un rato antes, cogió al chico por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sí, con la diferencia que este ahora hizo una mueca de molestia en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Una sonrisa burlona por parte del ainu no pudo ser ocultada.

-Sí, muy gracioso… que sepas que eres un auténtico bruto –murmuró Len esquivando la sonrisa ahora más acentuada de Horo-. Con que _"déjame ser el seme"_, ¿no? A saber de dónde sacarás tú esas cosas, hentai. Ni siquiera sabía que aquello tuviese nombre concreto.

-¡No son cosas mías! Lo vi… en unos de los mangas shojo de Pilika… ¬((¬ resulta que a las chicas les gusta leer sobre… homosexuales… -cada vez disminuía más su tono de voz- Y lo siento si soy malo, pero me daría muchísima vergüenza si tú… si… fuera de otra forma… -llegados a este punto prácticamente ni le de oía, además que Len, a quien tampoco le agradaba demasiado aquella conversación, le hizo callar con un beso. El reloj de un rascacielos tras la ventana mostraba las 23:59. Algo menos de un minuto y cambiarían de año, los dos juntos- Por cierto, pensaba que dormías.

-Igual que yo pensaba que dormías hace cuatro años. Si hubiera sabido que estabas despierto no lo hubiese hecho y no habría… pasado esto… -Horo mostró un gran puchero, cosa bastante ridícula teniendo en cuenta sus 18 años- no es que me arrepienta, pero… -ahora fue el ainu quien le calló, tumbándose en la gran cama junto a él y apegándose todo lo posible. No rompieron el beso hasta que por toda la habitación se extendió un gran estruendo, seguido de un resplandor blanco procedente de la cristalera. Fuegos artificiales.

-Feliz año nuevo, Len –dijo mientras posaba sus labios en la frente del shaman-. ¿Te dije que te quiero, no?

-Feliz año nuevo. Y sí, yo tam… -pero no pudo terminar aquella vergonzosa frase porque el ainu se lo impidió.

-Deja eso para otro momento, no tengo suficiente tiempo para reírme de todas las veces que te has puesto rojo en esta noche -el chino le respondió con un merecido codazo en las costillas y se giró para encarar la ventana, en vez de al norteño-. Venga, era una broma, no te enfades… -le abrazó aún más, no recordando la posición en que estaban y su carencia de ropa.

-De acuerdo, no me enfadaré si dejas de sobarme. Y si ya lo sabes, no tendré que decirte esa maldita frase –incluyó, refiriéndose al "te quiero". Ya tomarías cartas en el asunto y procuraría una bonita venganza contra el shaman de hielo, por todo lo que había pasado y lo que le había hecho. Por ejemplo, tener una conversación con su cuñadita ainu sobre su hermano roba-shojos y las cosas que iba haciendo cuando no volvía a casa. Ya se acordaría de él…

-¿De qué te ríes ahora, Len? –inquirió Horohoro, con temor por la risa satánica que acababa de oír.

-Nada, nada, cosas mías… ¡Y deja de sobarme! –exclamó. Echó una manta sobre los cuerpos de ambos y entrecerró los ojos- …mira, está nevando –murmuró somnoliento, al ver las diminutas partículas blancas caer desde el cielo.

-Es fantástico. Mañana te reto a una guerra de bolas de nieve, ¿vale? –al fin y al cabo, siempre sería Horo. Aquel chico obsesionado con la nieve, a quien hacía cuatro años había besado.

**Notas de la autora**

¡Hola! Este es el primer Horo/Len que escribo, como regalo por el 18 cumpleaños de mi amiga Malale. Male-neechan, imagina que esto lo leíste hace dos días n.nU

Espero que les haya gustado. Para cualquier comentario, sugerencia, amenaza, etcétera… ¡manden un review! Y... nada más que decir, solo que gracias por leer las histrias de una aficionada al fanfiction n.n See ya!


End file.
